Aphrodite
by Beautifully Corrupted
Summary: Super short drabble about Aphrodite. She was beautiful, because that was all she had. No matter what they said, Aphrodite was beautiful.


So...this is my take on Aphrodite and who she really is. I hope you like it :)

It was never her choice.

She had washed up on the shore, and she was beautiful. More so than anyone else, and she knew that. Did it make her vain or cruel to think of herself as the most beautiful woman in the world? Maybe it did, but she couldn't prevent it. She was the goddess of beauty, it was who she was. Athena thought of herself as the most intelligent woman in the world, Artemis was the best hunter, so why couldn't Aphrodite be the most beautiful?

Men rained compliments down on her, both mortal and immortal. They wooed her with jewelry and persistence, it made her confident. Was confidence such a bad thing? Why could she not have that confidence in herself without being slayed by hurtful words of others when they thought she wasn't listening?

She didn't chose to marry Hephaestus, she didn't love him. She was the goddess of love, but she never loved him. Yet, she was expected to stay faithful? When she would lie in the beds of other men, the ones who chased her skillfully, she wouldn't feel guilt.

Every man loved her for her beauty, including Hephaestus. Why should she subject herself to a marriage without love on either side? The answer was simple, she shouldn't. It was not fair to her, and she wouldn't let herself be punished like that.

She was caught with Aries, and even then, she hadn't felt guilt. Embarrassment maybe, but no remorse. She saw the look of rage and jealousy in her husbands eyes, but did not see an ounce of hurt. Just wounded pride.

Another sign that he did not love her. He would give her jewelry, but never asked her what she wanted. He never tried to talk to her about what she liked, what she didn't, how her day had been.

The way he looked, it was a problem. She was the goddess of beauty, and he had none. It was like making Athena marry a dumb man. It was not right. Still, she was forced into it and ridiculed for her unfaithful ways.

They said she didn't deserve her title, that a true goddess of love would never cheat on her husband. That was true, if she loved her husband she'd never cheat. Never need another mans touch, or want it.

She didn't love him.

She told herself that as beauty personified, she'd never find love. It was her job to find it for others, and she herself could never have it. She was okay with that.

When Eros found love, she snapped. Forcing the woman into many unbeatable tasks, and yet she completed them anyway. Her son he found love. Suddenly, the logic she previously had crumbled.

Now, as the goddess of beauty walked with confidence through Mount Olympus, she could hear the whispers shaming her. Calling her horrible names and striking her heart.  
Keeping her head high, Aphrodite didn't let the hurt flicker over her features, she just kept walking.

She was beautiful, and that was all.

Athena had beauty, intelligence, cunning and the ferocity of a warrior. Mortals would pray to her for help in battle, for the strength to make decisions wisely. Athena was everything all wrapped up into one. Aphrodite was still much more beautiful.

Artemis was independent, loyal and one of the kindest immortals out there. Well, if you were a woman at least. She could hunt and fend for herself in a way that no one else could fathom. All of the women she'd saved adored her. Aphrodite was still much more beautiful.

Hera was the queen of Olympus. She blessed the marriages Aphrodite worked to put together. Still, the goddess of love was much more beautiful.

Not one person, immortal or mortal, could hold a candle to her beauty. Because that was all she had. No one loved her, even if she was the goddess of love. But she was beautiful.

No matter what they said, she was the most beautiful of them all. Paris had agreed, every mortal had agreed. Athena, Hera and every other goddess with the audacity to try and take that last shred of hope away from her, they were jealous.

Aphrodite was beautiful.


End file.
